Dancing Stars
by sys4ever2
Summary: un concurso de baile, muchos problemas, amor, celos y un sueño por cumplir. todo eso comienza cuando Sakura una joven de 18 años entra en el concurso de baile mas famoso de todo japon, Dancing stars. Junto al basketbolista Sasuke uchiha sera su compañera de baile para lograr ganar el gran premio de cumplirle el sueño a una pequeña escuela de niños especiales. SxS NxH IxS N
1. Chapter 1

Dancin Stars

Capitulo 1

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de su cuarto, la luz blanquecina que ilumina su rostro nívea comenzaba a molestarles los ojos, ella se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que la luz del día la invito a levantarse.

-umm que hora es? – dijo entre bostezos, tanteando su mesa de noche en busca del despertador

"7.40 a.m" marcaba el pequeño aparato

-demoños! – grito enojada con si misma y saltando de la cama – llegare tarde! – seguía recriminándose mientras agarraba la ropa mas cercana y comenzaba a vestirse.

Se puso unas calzas apretadas de color negro que le llegaban hasta los gemelos, junto con unas zapatillas deportivas y una remera roja muy cómoda, luego de vestirse corrió al baño de su habitación a lavarse la cara y los dientes mientras que con un cepillo intentaba cepillarse su cabello todo enmarañado.

No tenia tiempo de desayunar, así que al bajar las escaleras y llegar al recibidor de su casa tomo sus llaves y salió prácticamente corriendo. Mientras corría hacia la parada del autobús iba atándose su larga cabellera rosada en una coleta larga.

-fabuloso Sakura!- bufo sarcásticamente – justo hoy debías quedarte dormida! – se encontraba completamente furiosa consigo misma.

Corriendo estaba por cruzar la calle cuando un auto le rozo los pies haciendo que del susto saltara hacia la vereda- idiota! – Grito hacia el auto – casi me pisas!

El auto freno instantáneamente, la peli rosa de hermosos ojos jades palideció al notar que el sujeto del automóvil descendía del automóvil que casi la atropellaba, no podía moverse ni apartar la vista de aquel hombre que en tan solo segundos estaba frente a ella.

-te encuentras bien? – pregunto el joven

Ese joven realmente era atractivo, era alto, de tez pálida, cabellos azabaches y ojos tan negros e hipnotizantés como la noche. Apuesto. Muy apuesto, tenia esa clase de belleza que deja embobada a las mujeres y Sakura Haruno no era la excepción.

-oye!- levanto el tono de voz el hombre- eh dicho si te encuentras bien? – volvía a interrogarle.

La peli rosa sacudió su cabeza para salir de su estado de ensoñación- si,si estoy bien, gracias – menciono la chica apenada.

-no deberías cruzar la calle sin mirar..-el joven la regaño como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña.

-lo sé, es que…- se detuvo al recordar porque es que estaba corriendo como loca por la calle.

El joven noto el cambio brusco en la peli rosa- te ves preocupada, sucede algo? – pregunto de forma amable.

-es que se supone que ya debería haber llegado a un lugar..-le comento en tono de preocupación.

-si ese es el problema, déjame llevarte donde tengas que ir- se ofreció amablemente el joven a llevarla.

-se lo agradezco pero no hace falta-

-vamos sube al auto – le pidió- después de todo te lo debo por ser el idiota que casi te pisa – recalco la palabra que le había gritado la chica.

-oíste eso?, lo siento fue descortés – se disculpo apenada.

-ya olvida, y sube al auto-

Sakura guio al joven hasta llegar a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad, aquel edificio era la televisora de Konoha.

-aquí es – señalo la chica – muchas gracias! – dijo mientras bajaba del automóvil y comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada del edificio.

-aguarda, aun no sé tu nombre- no termino de decir el joven que ya la peli rosa había desaparecido de su vista.

-bien creo que ya son todos..-decía un hombre frente a varios jóvenes, el hombre era alto y con una cicatriz que atravesaba su nariz hasta sus mejillas.-felicitaciones a todos ¡!- miraba a los seis jóvenes frente a él- son los últimos bailarines seleccionados para Dancing Stars.

-disculpe…-se escucho una voz desde la puerta – ya terminaron los castings? – interrogo la joven de ojos jades.

-tu quien eres? – pregunto el hombre a cargo de los castings.

-mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto- saludo con amabilidad.

El hombre miro unos apeles en su mano- a si, te tengo en mi lista, pero llegas tarde- le informo

-"tarde, si han sido solo 20 minutos, por dios que exagerado"- pensó la oji jade –es que tuve un problemita viniendo hacia aquí- trato de excusarse la peli rosa mientras intentaba poner la sonrisa mas encantadora que pudiera.

-"pobresita"- pensó una joven de cabellera azul y ojos perlas que se hallaba presente.

-lo siento pero debiste estar a tiempo- la regaño el hombre.

-tiene razón, disculpe por hacerle perder el tiempo- la oji jade agacho su rostro con tristeza, dispuesta a marcharse.

-disculpe couch Iruka..-se escucho hablar a la joven ojo perla, sakura se detuvo a escuchar a la joven- creo..creo que debería…tomarle el casting…- dijo tímidamente , la peli rosa quedo completamente sorprendida por la actitud de la joven- llego tarde, pero..l o importante es que llego…-

El couch sonrió y medito por un instante- ese acto de compañerismo me puso de buen humor, bien Haruno muéstrame lo que tienes.-

-eso quiere decir que puedo hacer el casting?- pregunto sorprendida.

-si, agradécele a la señorita Hyuga que me puso de buen humor-

La peli rosa miro a la joven que la había ayudado- muchas gracias- dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

-de nada, da lo mejor de ti- la alentó la joven.

Cuando había quedado seleccionada para dar el casting, a la peli rosa le enviaron por e-mail la coreografía que debía aprender. La música comenzó a sonar y ella se comenzó a mover. Aprender la coreografía había sido sencillo, bailaba con el alma y el corazón, era lo que mas amaba en la vida, cada vez que sus pies comenzaban a moverse sentía que su alma se elevaba, que había nacido para eso.

Y así termino la coreografía, con el corazón palpitando como si quisiera saltarle del pecho, la respiración entre cortada, una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-vaya! Me sorprendiste Haruno, eres muy buena- la alabo el couch.

-muy buena?- se carcajeo un poco- creo que esta exagerando igual gracias…-

-solo me queda por decirte…-la oji jade lo observaba expectante – bienvenida a Dancing Stars! –

Sakura estaba que no se lo podía creer, casi que saltaba en un pie de la alegría, sus sueños estaban comenzando a volverse realidad, todo con lo que había soñado desde pequeña lo veía tan cercano de cumplirse.

-me fascinaste! – se acercó gritando una joven castaña con dos rodetes en su cabello- realmente bailas genial…- tomo la mano de la peli rosa para saludarla- mi nombre es Tenten…-se presento la joven.

-que bueno que hallas podido dar el casting- se acercó a ambas joven la oji perla – mi nombre en Hinata Hyuga, espero que podamos ser amigas – sonrió con amabilidad.

-gracias. Lo mismo espero yo- dijo algo apena la peli rosa por tantos halagos.

-oye!- grito una muchacha de cabellos rubios ceniza de cuatro coletas – eso no estuvo nada mal, serás una digna oponente- le sonrió levantándole un pulgar- soy Temari…-

-"esa chica.."- pensaba un joven de tez pálida y cabellos negros observando en silencio a la oji jade –"se me hace conocida su forma de bailar…pero en donde eh visto ese estilo?"-

-hey hermosa!- se acercó a ella un joven de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados – que bueno tener una compañera como tu-

-hola soy Niki- se presento una joven de estatura muy baja, tez nívea y cabellos blancos- espero que seamos todos amigos- sonrió apenada.

-un gusto Niki…-sonrió la peli rosa.

Luego de un largo rato conversando con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, Sakura salió contenta por los pasillos de la televisora, no cabía en ella tanta felicidad.

Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto a la persona frente a ella y la choco.

-o lo siento…-comenzaba a disculparse, y se asombro al reconocer quien era..- o tu…tu eres el joven de esta mañana…-

-y tu eres la joven corredora..-se burlo el azabache.

-jaja- se rio por lo dicho- disculpa por no presentarme antes, soy Sakura Haruno un gusto- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-mucho gusto sakura, soy Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el joven –"al parecer ella no sabe quien soy…-luego pensó.-pudiste llegar bien a donde ibas?- pregunto.

-si!- dijo eufóricamente – quede como bailarina de Dancing Stars! – dijo emocionada y levantando su pulgar.

-eres bailarina?- se sorprendió el azabache.

-si lo soy- dijo orgullosamente – tu trabajas aquí? – interrogo al joven.

-Sasuke! – Escucharon los gritos de una mujer que se acercaba deprisa al azabache – te he estado buscando- comento una vez al lado del joven Uchiha. La chica de cabellos lilas miro a la peli rosa – hola linda y tu quien eres? – pregunto muy relajada.

-yo soy…- respondía intimidada por la forma de ser tan arrebatadora de la joven frente a ella, pero antes de poder responder fue interrumpida.

-Konan ella es Sakura…- menciono el azabache a la recién llegada – y ella será mi bailarina..-

**Bueno hasta aca el primer capi espero que les haya gustado, y si se les hace conocido el fic es porque esta historia la estaba haciendo en video en youtube bajo el nombre "baila por un sueño, baila por un amor".**

**Saludos! **


	2. capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

-yo soy…- respondía intimidada por la forma de ser tan arrebatadora de la joven frente a ella, pero antes de poder responder fue interrumpida.

-Konan ella es Sakura…- menciono el azabache a la recién llegada – y ella será mi bailarina..-

Aun no lo podía creer, se sentía tan idiota, solo a ella podía pasarle estar cara a cara con una súper estrella y no reconocerla, ni siquiera al oír su nombre se percato de quien era él. Tonta, así se sentía, desde ayer que se sentía así, desde que no supo reconocer al gran Sasuke Uchiha.

Hoy comenzaba con los ensayos junto al azabache y a su entrenadora o couch como se solía llamar en Dancing Stars a los coreógrafos que ayudaban a las parejas competidoras, Konan Uchiha era quien los ayudaría, una joven muy hermosa de cabellos lilas y además cuñada de Sasuke, ella se caso con Itachi Uchiha el hermano mayor del azabache hace dos años.

La peli rosa hacia media hora había llegado a la televisora de Konoha, hoy tenían ensayo que duraba de ocho de la mañana hasta las once, todas las parejas tenían tres horas de ensayo diarias, debido a que los famosos tenían otras responsabilidades que cumplir, aunque también estaba permitido ensayar extra si se quería, solo que no en la televisora.

-dime konan…-decía la peli rosa mientras la peli lila la observaba – tan tonta quede en frente de Sasuke? – termino de decir apenada.

-aun sigues pensando en eso?, ya olvídalo- respondió la peli lila sonriente

-me lo dices en serio? – la peli rosa sonó sarcástica, luego suspiro- debo de ser la única persona en el mundo que no reconoce a Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor jugador de basquetbol del equipo Taka, soy una tonta-

-tanto te importa Sasuke?-

-No, no no. No es que me importe es que…-decía nerviosa la oji jade.

En ese momento el azabache ingresaba a la sala de ensayo.

-Sasuke por fin llegas – le sonrió Konan- ya podremos empezar con los ensayos-

-Hola, lo siento me quede dormido – se excuso el azabache por la tardanza.

-esa es tu excusa? Nosotras aquí desde temprano y tu durmiendo?- dijo casi a los gritos la peli rosa

-disculpa?- hablo el azabache – porque llegaste tu ayer tarde?, así ya recordé te quedaste dormida- menciono en tono de burla el azabache.

La peli rosa se puso de todos los colores, Sasuke había hecho Jake mate, no podía discutirle, ni nada que reprochar.

-pero si parecen dos niños- suspiro observando la escena la peli lila- basta de juegos y a ensayar!

Mientras tanto en otros salones de ensayo otras parejas ensayaban, en uno de los tantos salones de la televisora se hallaba un rubio hiperactivo junto a su compañera y a su couch.

Naruto Uzumaki era uno de los tantos famosos elegidos para participar en el programa mas importante de baile del país, el rubio de ojos azules, hiperactivo, carismático y cabeza hueca numero uno era un cantante muy famoso, siempre rodeado de fans que lo seguían a todos lados, él junto a su banda "Team 7" daban concierto alrededor de todo el mundo.

Hinata Hyuga su bailarina, era una joven de cabellos largos lacios azulados, sus hermosos ojos perlas hacia que luciera mas bella de lo que era, un rostro angelical e inocente contrastaba con su cuerpo infernal, sus grandes atributos la volvían una mujer completamente apetecibles a los ojos de cualquier hombre. Su personalidad gentil y timada se hacía a un lado cada vez que sus pies comenzaban a moverse, era una persona completamente diferente, pues así se sentía cada vez que bailaba, que su verdadero yo emergía.

Pein era el couch de este equipo, un peli naranja lleno de pircing, él era muy amigo de Konan, era bastante seco en su forma de ser, y muy estricto a la hora del baile.

-aaahhhh!- gritaba la peli azul – mientras se tiraba al suelo y se sobaba el pie derecho.

El rubio puso ojos de plato y su boca se abrió- la he pisado otra vez…-se lamento agarrándose de los cabellos –

-otra vez Naruto!- el peli naranja suspiro y se agarró con los dedos el puente de su nariz-

-lo siento Hinata, te encuentras bien?- el rubio se agacho a la altura de la chica.

-si..si no te preocupes..-trato de sonreír forzada la peli azul, aunque ya era la octava vez que la pisaba el rubio.

-aun no entiendo como siendo cantante, teniendo un gran sentido del ritmo no tengas ritmo para bailar- hablo el peli naranja.

-eh por algo elegí ser cantante y no bailarín…-comento rascándose la nuca el rubio- bueno sigamos, prometo no volver a pisarte Hinata- le sonrió a la chica con simpatía.

-eto..Gracias Naruto- menciono apenada – continuemos…-

-comiencen desde el principio – ordeno Pein encendiendo la música.

En otra sala de ensayos una joven de cabellos rubios ingresaba.

-lo siento por llegar tarde- se excuso la chica.

Ella era Ino Yamanaka, una de las modelos más bellas de toda Konoha y de todo el país, también trabaja como conductora de un programa de chimentos del mundo del espectáculo en esa misma televisora. Ella era rubia, esbelta, su cuerpo era armonioso, las curvas perfectas y era alta. En su rostro brillaban unos hermosos ojos azules.

-me atrase en la peluquería- comento revolviéndose su larga cabellera rubia.

-irresponsable- pensó un joven moreno observándola.

Sai Shimura, era el bailarín acompañante de la rubia, él era alto de tez pálida y cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. Su personalidad era tranquila y callada, amaba bailar y lo hacia de manera estricta, se había enamorado del baile desde que vio a sus seis años de edad a una hermosa bailarina en un teatro.

-hola, tu debes ser Sai- se acercó a él la rubia- yo soy Ino, es gusto conocerte- le sonrió con amabilidad, él en cambio sonrió de manera fingida – dime de que te ríes? – interesada pregunto.

-eres igual a todas las modelos- respondió el joven, ella lo miro sorprendida- eres creída e irresponsable- dijo en un tono muy poco amable.

-por..porque me dices eso? – la chica menciono un tanto herida por sus palabras.

-porque es lo que demuestra – el tono de él era frio.

-no deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas bien- reprocho enojada la rubia.

-ya comienzan las peleas- se escucho decir a un joven entrando al salón- saben que los que se pelean se aman?-les interrogo a los dos que discutían.

Deidara era el couch de esta pareja, era alto de cabellos rubio atado en una coleta y un mechón de pelo tapando su ojo izquierdo, de personalidad bromista y amigable. Trabaja en Dancing Stars hace años, junto a Pein y Konan son grandes amigos, estudiaron juntos en la misma academia de baile. Años atrás había tenido un pequeño romance con Ino, pero la relación termino y quedaron como amigos.

-jajaja-se rio – te recomiendo por experiencia que no te metas con ellas- se acercó a la rubia – es toda una fiera cuando se enoja – dijo burlonamente.

-se conocen?- pregunto el moreno al notar la confianza que había entre ellos.

-claro, yo trabajo aquí hace años y ella conduce un programa aquí mismo, nos hemos visto millones de veces- el rubio no creyó necesario contar que ambos compartieron un amorío.

-no tienes que darle explicaciones Deidara- menciono molesta la chica.

-ba, como quieras – le resto importancia- mejor comencemos con los ensayos-

Una peli roja se encontraba sentada en el suelo descansando, tomo una botella de agua y bebió de ella, el sudor de su frente caía por su sien.

-ummm me pregunto si Sasuke-kun ya estará ensayando?- se pregunto para si misma.

Karin Uzumaki, era una modelo muy reconocida internacionalmente y actualmente estaba intentando lanzarse como cantante. Era peli roja, usaba unos lentes que hacia que luciera sexi, era alta como todas las modelos y tenia un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado. Su carácter era histérico y despreocupado de la vida, un tanto egoísta y sobre todo muy arrastrada, creída y superficial, aun que solía disfrazar esa personalidad. A pesar de llevar el mismo apellido que Naruto, ellos no tenían ningún parentesco.

-en verdad aun estas esperanzada de que él vuelva contigo?- le pregunto un joven de cabellos blancos y dientes afilados- Sasuke tiene siento de mujeres hermosas, si yo fuera él no volveria contigo- se burlo el chico cara de pez.

Suigetsu Hozuk era el bailarín de la peli roja, era peli blanco y en su sonrisa brillaban unos dientes afilados, tenia un cuerpo atlético y eso se debía a que él amaba la natación tanto como bailar. Su hermano mayor había sido un gran bailarín, pero fallecio hace un par de años, él sueño de él es llegar a ser tan bueno como lo había sido su hermano. Hace varios días que ya había comenzado a ensayar junto a la peli roja y se llevaban como perro y gato, aunque a él le divertía pelear con ella.

-quien pidió tu opinión cara de pescado?- se levanto enojada la chica reprochándole al peli blanco.

-solo digo lo que pienso, comparada con las mujeres con las que sale Sasuke eres fea- se volvió a burlar el de afilados dientes haciendo enfurecer mas a la chica.

-vuelve a repetirlo si te a través- amenazo la chica- para que sepas soy una de las mujeres mas hermosas internacionalmente-

Un muchacho peli naranjo observaba la escena con frustración- estos dos están perdiendo tiempo valioso de ensayo- pensó – me agotan la paciencia- suspiro.

Juugo, su couch, era un muchacho de unos 25 años, alto, robusto y peli naranjo. Su forma de ser era bipolar.

-fea-

-pescado-

-fea-

-pescado-

-escoba-

-idiota-

-ya basta!- Grito el peli naranjo- ya déjense de idioteces!-

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir y se sorprendieron de la actitud de su couch.

-deberían de estar ensayando- cambio su tono de voz a uno mas amable- dentro de pocos días comienza el programa, así si son tan amables sigamos ensayando- pidió con una gran sonrisa.

-vaya que cambio de personalidad- menciono el chico pez.

-ah realmente esto de bailar es agotador- decía un castaño recostado en el suelo- lo primero que hare al llegar a casa será dormir…-dijo lo ultimo bostezando.

Shikamaru Nara era un reconocido periodista, su actitud de flojera y relajación lo hacia verse cool, algunos lo consideraban un vago, pero él era el mejor periodista, hacia muy bien su trabajo de investigación.

-te has agotado mucho shikamaru?- le pregunto su compañera.

Tenten, la bailarina del castaño, era una muchacha muy linda y simpática, comprometida con todo lo que hacia. Su cabello castaño estaba atado en dos moños, era extremadamente delgada debido al arduo entrenamiento que realizaba. Además del baile ella era una acróbata, daba increíbles piruetas que su madre una artista de circo le enseño cuando era pequeña. Ella estudio en el mismo estudio de danza que Hinata Hyuga, eran muy amigas, por medio de ella conoció a Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, y se enamoro de él, aunque ese amor lo mantiene en secreto porque no es correspondido.

-si un poco, no es fácil seguirte el ritmo, eres fantástica- la alago el chico

-muchas gracias- dijo apenada la muchacha.

-no seas modesto Shikamaru, tu no te quedas atrás- comento su couch.

Kiba Inuzuka a pesar de ser muy joven era el couch de esta pareja, hace dos años había participado del programa como bailarín, pero este año seria coreógrafo.

-de que hablas?- pregunto con desgano el castaño.

-el trabajo de periodista que haces es estupendo, pero también podrías ser un gran bailarín- se rio el muchacho.

-no me fastidies diciendo idioteces-

-lo digo en serio, no es para fastidiarte- sonrió sincero Kiba.

-opino lo mismo- interrumpió la chica- eres un compañero de baile excelente-

-si ustedes lo dicen…-decía el Nara poniéndose de pie y estirando sus músculos- mejor ya me voy – agarro sus cosas y comenzó a marcharse.

-yo también ya debo irme- agarro sus cosas la castaña- adiós Kiba, Shikamaru..-

-descansen bien, nos vemos mañana – se despido Kiba.

-no es justo…-un joven pelirrojo de ojos dulces se lamentaba.- yo quería ser quien bailara con esa preciosura- decía recordando a la joven peli rosa que lo había dejado sin aliento.

Akasuna no Sasori, era un peli rojo de hermosos ojos dulces, era alto y muy guapo. Era un basquetbolista muy famoso y reconocido. Jugaba para el equipo Akatsuki, eterno rival de Taka. El pelirrojo tenia una fuerte rivalidad hacia Sasuke Uchiha que comenzó desde la universidad, ambos jugaron para el mismo equipo pero competían para ver quien era el mejor en la cancha, era rivalidad se volvió mas fuerte cuando Sasuke ingreso a Taka y él a Akatsuki.

-pero tenia que llegar Sasuke Uchiha y verla primero- seguía lamentándose.

-ya deja el melodrama- le pidió enojada su couch.

Anko Mitarashi era la couch, una mujer de carácter fuerte, muchas veces se comportaba machona, hace años que trabajaba en la televisora de Konoha ya que era muy amiga del dueño que a demás era el conductor de Dancing Stars.

-ya compites con el Uchiha en la cancha de basquetbol, no hagas de este programa algo personal contra él-le pido su couch.

-ya, ya deja de sermonearme- le pidió el peli rojo.

-podrías ser un poco mas considerado no crees?- hablo una muchacha rubia de cuatro coletas.

Temara no Sabuka era la bailarina escogida para bailar con el peli rojo. Ella es de una familia de bailarines, su padre lo había sido y ahora su hermano mayor se había vuelto uno de los mejores bailarines clásicos de todo Konoha.

-considerado?- pregunto el chico.

-no conoces la palabra?- respondió la rubia – yo soy tu bailarina, podrías tener mas consideración al estar diciendo que querías que otra lo sea- sonrió con arrogancia- no me menos precies, así que tu se considerado y yo como buena compañera te pediré si por favor podemos seguir ensayando-

-si otra no me queda- chasqueo la lengua el pelirrojo- prefiero ensayar a que me sigan sermoneando.

La couch con un tic en su labio- este chico me saca de quicio- pensó.

Había trascurrido dos semanas de ensayo, todas las parejas se habían esforzado tanto para mejorar en su baile, y todos los resultados se verían mañana con el inicio de Dancing Stars.

-estoy agotada…- se hecho en el suelo la peli rosa.

-cada vez me impresiono mas de lo bien que bailas- hablo el azabache que se hallaba sentado en el suelo bebiendo agua.

-gracias Sasuke- la oji jade le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Konan se acercó a ellos mirando su celular- oye Sasuke – este la miro – tu hermano viene por mi ahora, dice que esta lloviendo muy fuerte – debido a que el salón no tenia ventana ellos no sabían de la tormenta que había afuera- porque no llevas a Sakura a su casa…-le sugirió

-no tiene por qué molestarse- decía la peli rosa mientras se ponía de pie.

-o vamos Sakura el clima no esta para que estés esperando el ómnibus y la estación del tren debe de estar repleta y ya que no tienes auto, deja que Sasuke te lleve-

-no,no…hace- fue interrumpida.

-te llevare, si te mojas y te enfermas me sentiré culpable, además de que no podrás bailar mañana- hablo el azabache comenzando a colocar una campera deportiva y tomando su bolso.

-en verdad Sasuke te agradezco, pero no hace falta, puedo irme sola-

-no te estoy preguntando Sakura, te llevara y punto así que andando- sentencio el azabache y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

La oji jade tomo su bolso despidiéndose de Konan y salió corriendo detrás del azabache que ya se había marchado.

La lluvia caí con fuerza sobre el auto de Sasuke, la peli rosa iba en el asiento del copiloto observando el paisaje de la ciudad bajo el agua. Ambos se mantenían en silencio escuchando la música de Maroon five que sonaba en el estéreo.

El auto dio vuelta en una calle y Sakura le indico a Sasuke que se detuviera a la mitad de la cuadra. La casa era de dos pisos, una cerca de madera se hallaba a los pies de una escalera no muy alta que llegaba hasta el porche de la entrada.

-aquí es…- dijo mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y tomaba sus cosas para bajar.

-no me invitas a pasar?- hablo el azabache observándola fijamente.

La pregunta la sorprendió mucho-que? – logro decir algo apenada

-no me tienes miedo no?- el azabache desabrocho el cinturón para lograr acercarse mas a ella.

-claro que no te tengo miedo- volteo el rostro casi en llamas y abrió la puerta del auto- ven entremos-

Se bajo del auto y se encamino escaleras arriba, mientras abría la puerta el azabache había estacionado bien el auto y se bajo caminando hacia donde la peli rosa lo esperaba ya con la puerta abierta.

Se habían mojado un poco así que la peli rosa, se dirigió al baño por unas toallas mientras le pedía al azabache que se pusiera cómodo. Él observaba detenidamente cada detalle de la sala de estar en la que acababa de ingresar.

-ten- escucho decir y se voltio, la peli rosa le arrojo una toalla.

-vives sola?- interrogo mientras se secaba el cabello.

-no..-respondió ella también secándose el cabello – vivo con mi padre, ahora esta en la universidad trabajando, él es profesor de Filosofía, y con mi hermano mayor, por las mañana va a la facultad y ahora debe de estar trabajando, no vuelven hasta las ochos, creo…-

-perfecto – dijo el azabache dejando la toalla a un lado y colocando una sonrisa de medio lado muy sexi.

-por que dices eso?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-porque..- se acercó a ella acorralándola entre él y la pared- podremos estar un rato solos..-

Sus mejillas ardieron al sentir el aliento del chico tan cerca, sus piernas flaquearon al sentir como él la tomaba de la barbilla y acercaba su rostro. Él solo se podía preguntar que ten bien sabrían esos labios rosados que lo habían vuelto loco desde la primera vez que la vio, cada vez que bailaban juntos y tocaba su piel sentía que ardía en deseo por ella, ahora estaba tan cerca de lograr apaciguar ese deseo, sabría que gusto tenia Sakura Haruno.

Aprovecho que ella traía la boca media abierta y la beso con delicadeza, saboreo con ternura el labio inferior, ella suspiro de placer eso hizo que él sonriera arrogante entre el beso, subió la intensidad atrapando su boca por completo, ella correspondió algo tímida pero las caricias de sasuke en su cintura encendieron un fuego que sentía que debía apagar. Sus lenguas comenzaron en una lucha que ninguno de los dos cedería.

El azabache la condujo hacia una mesa y la sentó sin despegar sus labios, recorrió sus piernas hasta sus mulos, subió por su cadera y se introdujo bajo su camina comenzando a acariciar su espalda. Ella no dejaba de jadear por los espasmo que le provocaba aquel hombre, se aferraba a los cabellos azabaches.

La boca de sasuke bajo por su cuello, lamiéndolo, besándolo, sus manos dejaron su espalda para pasar a desabrochar la camisa de ella, dejo al descubierto sus senos cubiertos por un sostén azul, bajo su boca al inicio de sus pechos y los beso, con su mano izquierda comenzó a masajearle un pecho por debajo de la tela del sostén daba pequeños pellizco en el pezón sacándole gritos de placer a la peli rosa, con su boca comenzó a atender su otro seno, lamiéndolo y mordiendo el pezón, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto deseo por una mujer, quería recorrer cada centímetro de ella, no dejaría recoveco sin besar.

Su mano derecha se aventuro a la entrepierna de ella, la peli rosa intento cerrarlas pero le era imposible ya que el cuerpo del azabache estaba en medio. Él acaricio por arriba de la tela de su calza su sexo, la masturbaba tan placentera y tortuosamente, ya comenzaba a sentir la prenda húmeda, al igual que sentía que sus bóxer también lo estaban y ya comenzaban a apretarles por la gran erección que tenia.

-ummm- gemía ella- sa..sasuke…-

Él abandono sus senos para dirigirse a su boca- que sucede bonita?, te gusta? – le susurro al oído

-si…-respondió ella pero en un tono algo triste.

-que sucede?- pregunto mirándola fijo a los ojos jades.

-esto esta mal…-

Sasuke dejo de masturbarla para prestarle mas atención, coloco sus brazos al costado de ella- porque?- interrogo

-somos compañeros de trabajo, no deberíamos mezclar las cosas…- explico y luego agacho su rostro desviando la mirada.

-no entiendo, acaso no te gusto?- el chico levanto su mentón para que lo mirara.

-no es eso…- suspiro- eres muy guapo y claro que me gustas pero…-tomo aire para decirlo – pero mejor mantengamos una relación solo profesional- le pidió.

El azabache bufo molesto, no entendía las razones de la chica, hace tan solo dos segundos la estaban pasando bárbaro y ahora ella salía con todo eso.

-bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo enojado y volteo a agarrar sus cosas.- adiós – dijo observándola sobre su hombro, salió de la casa hecho un fuego, cerrando la puerta bruscamente.

La peli rosa acomodo su ropa, y sin bajarse de la mesa escondió el rostro entre sus manos comenzando a llorar.

.


End file.
